Day Into Night Discontinued
by ThePersonFromYourNightmares
Summary: La la la! Just read the story because I can't write summaries! :P
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction so do Reveiw so I know what to do diferently next time!**

Chapter 1

As I sat in the tree looking down upon the stupid little girls that were fawning over the night class, someone caught my eye. He was in the night class but he was being quite immature about all this.

"Why, hello there ladies!" he said as a group of demented girls pushed past a helpless looking girl that had tripped and fallen so I jumped down and held my hand out to her.

"Do you need some help?" I asked her as she took my hand and I helped her up. "It's ok I will hold them back for you!" I smiled then and she gazed down at me as I was considerably shorter than she was. _Right, time to do my thing! _I thought as a smiling blonde haired boy walked past me.

"Thank you," he said, "but I think that moron needs some more help. Yuki! Come and hold these people back so our young friend may come and help Idol!"

"Sure Takuma!" she called back.

"Umm, I'll go and help him now…" my voice trailed off as Takuma looked deep into me with his big green eyes. I was trapped. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away. I just kept staring at him and he smiled. That was it for me. I was gone somewhere no one could get me back, but I was jerked away from him by the ravenous girls and I fell down.

"Are you alright?" someone asked in alarm.

"I think so," I said as I griped their hand, "but my bottom hurts a little bit."

"Shall I take you to the infirmary?"

"Nope, I'm good!" I said looking at their face. He was a boy too but his hair was brown and his eyes were pale blue. He was gorgeous. Yet again I was held captive by his eyes, until yet more girls push me down. "Hell, this really isn't my day!" I said under my breath. _Maybe I should have just stayed in my tree, _I thought_. _I really wished that I had now!

"Get up, unless you like being flatter that a pancake!"

"Okay, okay!" I said, but as I got up this boy looked away from me. All I could see was his silver hair. This hair was familiar. So very familiar! Why couldn't I put my finger on it…? It was so familiar! Silver hair…

"Zero, please stop doing that! You can't do that sort of stuff to the students! No Zero, I don't care! You must never threaten to hurt anyone!" It was Yuki that was yelling at the silver haired boy.

"Zero," I said my voice getting loud now, "Zero, it's you Zero!" I was now running towards him at top speed accidentally bumping into a tall handsome man. "I'm so sorry!" I said quickly before charging at Zero once more.

BOOM! I knocked him over and was hugging him like crazy laughing and saying his name.

"Who is that girl?"

"What is she doing to Zero?"

"I wonder if they know each other from somewhere."

"Are they lovers?"

Whispers were flying through the crowd and finally Takuma managed to pry me away from him but I started to cry and kick out at him like a small child having a tantrum. After a while I got bored though and I fell asleep in Takuma's arms for I had used up so much energy trying to help the girl and from being pushed over and from my small tantrum.

"Kaname, I think I will take her back to the moon dorm and stay with her for now." Takuma said.

"Very well" Kaname replied.

"Come on little one!" Takuma whispered into my ear.

**Please Read and Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly my eyes opened to a finely decorated room.

"Holy crickets!" I yelled as I realised I had absolutely no idea where I was.

"Oh! So you are awake!" Takuma was standing in the door way. "I have prepared a bath for you and when you are done in there I will have some food ready as well. Okay?"

"Sure." I answered. Suddenly I realised I was nude under the sheets and that made me very uncomfortable. As I sat up I looked around the room and I spotted a pale blue dress that looked my size on a chair in the corner of the room. I also noticed that my clothes were nowhere to be found! Slowly I crept out of the bed and snatched up a towel I hadn't realised was there before and the pale blue dress and to my suprise clean underwear. I wrapped the towel around myself and wandered down the hallway to the bathroom. I put one of the hair towels that were in the bathroom over the door handle as it would be quite embarrassing to be in the bath and have one of the night class students walking in!

After my bath I dried off and put on the underwear and dress. I cleaned up the bathroom, but decided to leave the water in the tub as maybe someone was going to use it. I walked silently down the hallway to the grand stairs and looked down. All the night class students were there and I gasped in shock as I realised that I must be in the moon dorm.

"Ah, looks like she's done at last!" Takuma cried and he rushed to my side and dragged me down the stairs.

"Hello." I said nervously.

"Kaname, do we even know her name?" said one of the beautiful girls.

"No. I don't think we do!" replied Kaname, "So, what is your name?"

"It's Arisu Suzuki."

"What a lovely name!" cried Takuma.

"Thank you!" I said smiling.

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror yet Arisu?" asked the boy with pale eyes, "Because you look amazing!"

"No not yet."

"Idol, go and fetch a mirror!" Kaname shouted, and with that Idol ran off somewhere. He was back within seconds.

"Take a look." Idol said getting a bit exited.

When I looked I almost went into shock. My rich green hair, the shade of vibrant green leaves in the summer time, went past my ankles and was dragging on the floor as normally when I tied it up I would have folded it up a bit so it seemed a lot shorter. My big, very pale, blue grey eyes stared back at me in shock. The dress complimented my body perfectly and I looked gorgeous.

"Wow." I breathed.

I couldn't help but reach out to touch the beautiful woman I saw, but my hand meet cool glass and I pulled my arm back in.

"I should probably go now…" I said spinning around quickly to face Takuma. My hair flew out wards as I span and settled back around me.

"Why can't you stay?" Kaname queried.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered.

"Why don't you meet every one?" Kaname asked, "You already know me, Kaname Kuran, and Takuma Ichijo. This is Senri Shiki," he said pointing to the pale eyed boy, "Akatsuki Kain," he then pointed to a boy with wild orange hair and beautiful amber eyes, "Hanabusa Aido," next pointing to the immature boy with blonde hair and cyan blue eyes, "Rima Toya," pointing now at a pretty girl with amazing blue eyes that looked like the sky on a clear day and pale orange hair, "Ruka Souen," she had dirty blonde hair that fell in snaky locks all around her and deep chocolaty brown eyes, " And Seiren," her hair was grey and her eyes were grey as well but her face shape and her ability to look graceful even when she wasn't moving was amazing.

"Hello there everyone," I said forcing a smile onto my face and muttered `hello`s and `hi`s where heard around the room form everyone but Takuma who smiled and said "Hey!" rather enthusiastically.

"Now please go and eat," Kaname said his wine red eyes looking deep into mine.

"O-o-okay," I stuttered.

"This way Arisu," Takuma called, "food is on the table right now! Hurry before it gets too cold!"

"C-coming," I said and with that I stumbled in to a big room with a huge dining table almost stretching along the whole width of the room. As I looked around I saw some yummy looking sushi and a pair of very nice chop sticks. I was then suddenly whisked up into someone's arms and sat in the seat.

"Enjoy." When I looked around to see who had spoken there was no one there, so I picked up the chopsticks and ate all the sushi and drunk all the strange tasting liquid. I can't say the liquid wasn't nice but I felt rather tired after drinking it and with that I fell asleep again.

When I awoke I was on a sofa. As I opened my pale eyes slightly and looked through my eyelashes I saw lots of people standing over me.

"She still hasn't woken!"

"Quick, go and fetch Kaname!"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know…"

"Takuma, why did you put something that would make her sleep in her drink?"

"I didn't," Takuma replied, "I told her to go through and left her alone. It was only blackcurrant juice!"

"Well she is still asleep after 3 days!" as whomever it was said that I sat bolt upright frightening everyone around me.

"3 days!" I yelled, "Why the hell had I been asleep for 3 days?"

"You have been asleep for 3 days because someone drugged your drink." Kaname said as he entered the room, "Was there anyone in the room other that you?"

"Yes." I replied, "There was someone. They picked me up and sat me in the seat and I ate all the sushi and I drank all the bright red liquid and-"

"Bright red, but isn't blackcurrant juice dark purple?" asked Ruka.

"It did taste all weird." I said timidly and all eyes flicked to me.

"What did it taste like?" Senri asked without emotion.

"It tasted a bit like iron and smelt like blood but I drank it any way as I knew you would never give me blood, right?" I said very uncertainly.

"Blood," Hanabusa asked suddenly, "so is that where the smell came from?"

"Quite possibly," Kaname answered.

"Kaname, that wasn't normal blood, was it?" Akatsuki asked.

"No that was pureblood."

"What is `pureblood`?" I asked frantically.

"Pureblood is the only kind of vampire that can turn a human into a vampire and it looks like you will become a vampire very soon so I will arrange for you to be in the night class." Kaname explained, but I could only stare in shock. Me, a _vampire_?

"Wait, Kaname!" I called, "What do you mean a vampire?" However Kaname just kept on walking, "How long do I have?"

"Not too long, but it is hard to say when the transformation will be complete."

"Kaname," Rima said, "Don't we need to find that pureblood so that she won't turn into a level E? Or are you just going to let her run wild and possibly destroy the school?"

"No we will find that pureblood don't worry, but it will be easier to find them when Arisu is a vampire as them she will be able to get the blood easier."

"Kaname," Takuma called, "there is blood left in the glass! Could we use that?"

"We could, but keep it alive until she gets thirsty them quickly make her drink-"At that Kaname was cut short as I started screaming and crying as my blood started to boil and I clutched my throat.

"Help me!" I cried but no one helped. Instead Takuma had the glass to my lips and poured what was left of the blood into my mouth and I drank but the blood ran out way before I was finished.

"Please, I need more! Please-" I gasped and I fell to the floor in obvious pain.

Kaname bit his wrist in that moment and I stared at him as he offered it towards me and I grabbed his wrist and sucked greedily soon felling full and when I was done I licked up the last bit of his wrist as it healed over.

"Thank you."

"Arisu look at you! Your beautiful eyes are red!" sighed Takuma, "Let's go and clean you up." With that said he grabbed my hand and smiled down on me as we walked through the dorms to the room I was in earlier. "Go and change now please!" he said as he shoved me behind a screen that I am sure wasn't there before.

When I came out from behind the screen Takuma gasped at what I was wearing. It was a green dress with three quarter length sleeves that ended just over my elbows. The dress had summer time leaves printed all over it that was the same colour as my hair. It was quite a short dress and went half way down my thighs in little folds that when I spun around for him billowed out and then lay flat again. In my hair was a black head band with a green beaded leaf to the left side. My shoes were dollies (also known as ballet pumps) that were the same as my dress, printed with leaves and gave off a shine.

"This is what I found, so I put it on." I said uncertainly.

"Just look at you!" he said very loudly.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind, we need to go down stairs now." He announced.

When we were down stairs everyone gasped as they saw what I was wearing.

"Wow," Rima whispered, "Do you want to replace me in the modelling business? In fact you could even join up now!" Rima got wide eyes as she thought about this and immediately called her mother whilst she ran out of the room and just like a magnet Senri followed right after her.

"You made Rima, RIMA, go wide eyed!" Hanabusa said smirking, "She _must_ be impressed!" I just blushed at this complement.

Just then Rima called my name and I spun around in the balls of my feet and stopped with two small patches of pink on my cheeks and my legs crossed. I cocked my head to the side as if to say what and Rima snapped a picture and sent it to her mother.

"See mum! Isn't she beautiful?" Rima exclaimed and she whirled around and trotted off with Senri right behind her.

"Looks like you already have a job!" Ruka said with excitement as Rima came back in.

"Are you free this Saturday Arisu?" Rima asked back in her emotionless state.

"Yes"

"How about your first photo-shoot," Senri asked.

"Really, are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course they are, you dummy!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Okay then!"

"Yes! Did you hear that Senri? She said yes!" Rima asked and Senri nodded.

**Please Read and Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter here!**

Chapter 3

It was the day of the photo-shoot and I waited for Senri and Rima to come down stairs so we could go.

"Let's go!" Rima called as I downed my last blood tablet before we went. The blood tablets were bland compared to the blood of a pureblood but they helped tame me so I took them.

Soon we were all in the limo driving to Rima's mothers modelling agency. It only took 10 minutes to get there and I was looking out of the window when Rima tapped my shoulder and we got out.

"Wow." I breathed as I looked up at the 10 story building.

"Come on Arisu!" Rima called and Senri just nodded and followed her.

"Yeah, okay!" I replied still shocked that I was a model now.

When we entered the building I saw tall bouncy woman walk up to us.

"Please come this way mistress Rima and master Senri!" She said very enthusiastically. "Oh and is this your new friend who is going to model here with the two of you from now on?" I nodded and she clutched me by the arm and yanked me up some stairs and in to a big studio with a green screen. "She's here!" The lady screeched and pushed me into a large dressing room. "Now change into this and she gave me a hot pink dress with sequins down the front that cascaded down and went from being very spaced out to being clustered at the bottom. My hair was brushed through and a simple hot pink bow was tied around the top layer of my hair and the rest floated down along the floor. My make-up was done lightly as I was told I looked better without it on my pale skin.

As I walked out everyone gasped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked getting a little bit worried.

"You're beautiful." Senri said and everyone gasped even more as Senri only spoke when it was needed. That made me blush.

"Ok first we are going to do some shots with you and Rima, okay?" said the photographer, "Senri you come and sit and watch."

After a while we had a break and I looked at the photos. One caught my eye. It was of me and Rima hugging each other acting like we were having the best time in the world.

"Can I have a copy of this picture?" I asked the photographer.

"Sure." He said gruffly, "I will send a copy of the good ones to you if you want."

"Thanks. That would be lovely." I smiled.

Next it was mine and Senris turn to have our pictures taken. First we just did the typical poses, but then the photographer asked me us to hold hands and I felt my stomach do a flip as I thought about how Rima would react. Senri looked at me and I looked at him. We were standing side by side staring at each other when I heard a click and I smiled. Surprisingly Senri smiled too and he took my hand. More clicks could be heard and I looked in soft warm eyes, not the cold hard ones he wore around everyone but Rima. In that moment I felt a warm feeling in my stomach as I felt the new person I was seeing. He was innocent and sweet and I just felt the urge to hug him to death and it seems as if that's what my body did. I was hugging innocent boy I had just seen and he smiled at me more and hugged me back.

**Please Read and Review!**

**I will update soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you hugged him?" Hanabusa asked in shock, "You really hugged him?"

"Yes I did, thank you very much!" I said with dignity.

"He didn't even push you away?" Ruka asked in shock.

"No, he didn't now will you all just get the hell out of my room?" I yelled suddenly at them.

"Whoa calm down!" Takuma muttered under his breath as he Ruka and Hanabusa left, leaving me alone.

"Finally," I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, "Peace and quiet!"

After about half an hour of picking at a packet of pocky and listening to music on my iPod (had just got the newest model!) I fell asleep, but I was soon woken by someone viciously shaking my body.

"What?" I asked feeling very dazed.

"I-it's Rima!" the person shouted right into my ear, "She is gone and her room looks as if it has been ransacked!" they cried into my top as I comforted them and looked down at familiar maroon hair.

"Ok!" I said instantly jumping up, "Where did you last see her?"

"Well," sobbed Senri, "she went into her room, but when I go to check on her like I do every morning before we go to sleep, she was gone!"

"Hey, guys!" an awfully familiar voice said cheerily, "What's wrong? I heard screaming and crying so I came to check it out."

Suddenly Senri swivelled knocking me on to the bed and charged at Rima grabbing her up in a rib crushing hug.

"Where were you?" he demanded as soon as he put her down, staring her right in the eye.

"I-I was just asleep in the dining room," Rima admitted sheepishly.

"What the hell?" Senri asked as he looked at her very shocked.

"I was asleep there because… Umm, actually to tell you the truth I don't know why I was asleep there."

"Do you know why your dorm room is in such a state?" I piped up.

"What about my dorm room?" Rima asked with the most priceless confused look on her face.

"Someone ransacked it!" Senri shouted.

"Oh no I hope they didn't find it," Rima muttered.

"Find what Rima?" I asked before she quickly left muttering to herself about how careless she was and about how they could kill 'her' with it.

"Senri, who is 'her'?" I whispered as we watched Rima enter her room.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling she doesn't want them to find it…" he trailed off as he started to wander in the direction of his dorm and me, being the utterly lazy being I am, walked back inside me dorm and went back to sleep. Yes, I just went back to sleep! And to think some people think they are the laziest being ever… Tut, tut, tut!

**A/N Sorry about the really short chapter! I just wanted to put something up so no one would lose interest! Please read and review and I just want to say:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARECTES ONLY MY OC! **

**I forgot to put this at the beginning/end of all the other chapters so I apologise!**

**;P See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"As you can see," droned on the teacher talking about something very uninteresting. Either he was choosing to ignore or not noticing the restless students. "Blah, blah, blah," Hanabusa mimicked behind the teacher as he was turned away.

"Stop it!" I hissed back at him and he looked in the opposite direction immediately.

Suddenly a note was slid over to me and when I looked around for who sent it I was as always alone on my bench. As I opened the note and read it, I noticed that the paper was very thick and posh and the writing was very neat. It said:

Dear Arisu,

I would be simply delighted if you would come and meet me by the fountain straight after class.

See you soon

Who would want to meet me outside? They would either have to be a night class student or a very creepy obsessed day class student. I don't know if I will actually go…

After class I did go and as my pale eyes scanned the darkness I noticed a tree rustle and I froze as I listened to the sound of something unknown jumping down from it.

"Hello Arisu," a silky smooth voice said.

"Hello," I replied strongly.

"I've been waiting for some time now," it said again and judging from the way it sounded I thought it was a male.

"Well I'm here now, so what do you want?" I asked him trying to keep from running.

"I want to make a date with you," he said as I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What if I don't want to make a date?" I asked gripping onto the last thread of courage.

"Then all this will have gone to waste…" he replied with patience.

"Fine," I yelled, "Let it go to waste just leave me alone!" I cried as I started to run away sobbing into my hands. Let it go to waste! I thought trying to sound dignified to myself, I don't care who he is! People can't just go round forcing me to make dates with them!

A/N **Sorry shortest chapter ever! I am trying to update short chapters often so I don't over burden myself. Hope you enjoyed it and review! ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARECTERS! Only my OC.**


End file.
